rindu
by jena florn
Summary: Rindu membawa Ji Min duduk di samping Tae Hyung lagi. Tapi bukankah yang sudah pecah memang sukar disatukan kembali? [jimin][taehyung][vmin][taekook]


**Park Ji Min and Kim Tae Hyung (BTS)**

 **Rindu © jena florn**

 **Boyslove; VMin, JiTaeKook. Typos.**

Cerita ini dibuat untuk kesenangan saya semata

(Rindu membawa Ji Min duduk di samping Tae Hyung lagi. Tapi bukankah yang sudah pecah memang sukar disatukan kembali? [jimin][taehyung][vmin][taekook])

* * *

Kau memperkenalkan diri padanya atas nama cinta. Kau bersamanya atas nama keharusan. Kau pergi darinya atas nama bosan. Lalu tidak bisakah kau coba menerima ia yang tengah berjalan ke arahmu atas nama rindu?

* * *

Harusnya Ji Min tidak terus-terusan kepikiran lelaki tampan yang saat itu tertangkap pasang iris jelaganya.

Sudah hampir dua minggu berlalu sejak Ji Min tidak lagi bisa duduk di samping Tae Hyung sambil berbagi obrolan dengannya. Jujur saja, Ji Min selalu dirundung rasa ingin mendekati Tae Hyung, berbagi senyum dengannya, lalu melakukan kontak fisik sederhana; misalnya bergenggaman tangan, atau merapikan anak rambut Tae Hyung.

Sayangnya, rasa ingin itu tidak bisa tersalur sebab sekat di antara mereka.

Tae Hyung sendiri sudah sedari tadi duduk di bangku di depan kelas. Tadinya ditemani Ho Seok, tapi lelaki itu entah sudah enyah kemana sampai tinggalkan Tae Hyung sendiri. Tae Hyung terlalu asik memainkan ponselnya, bermain _game_.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?"

Suara yang tidak asing.

Tae Hyung mem- _pause game_ -nya dan menoleh ke sumber suara. Tepat di sebelahnya, Ji Min berdiri sambil membawa cappucino dingin. Pertanyaan yang basa-basi, sebab si lelaki manis itu segera duduk usai mendapat perhatian Tae Hyung.

Pada akhirnya, Ji Min memangkas sekat yang membuat keinginannya tak terwujud. Meski tidak seluruhnya.

"Untukmu." Ji Min mengangsurkan salah satu cappucino di tangannya pada Tae Hyung. "Aku hanya numpang duduk. Jangan terganggu."

Tae Hyung mengerjap, menyadari dia memang terusik karena kehadiran Ji Min. Dia menerima cappucino yang Ji Min angsurkan. Kulit tangan keduanya sempat bersentuhan. Hal yang tak berarti bagi Tae Hyung, tapi cukup berarti bagi Ji Min.

Ji Min tersenyum, meski tipis sekali.

Seakan menuruti perkataan Ji Min, Tae Hyung kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya. Dia menyimpan cappucino-nya di samping tubuh. Menyekat ia dan Ji Min.

Seharusnya Ji Min tidak mendekat. Dia sudah menduga akan begini. Akan timbul rasa kecewa yang sebegini menganggunya. Sayangnya, Ji Min tetap saja nekat untuk berjalan ke arah Tae Hyung. Jadi dia menelan rasa perih yang tidak lagi asing itu. Perih karena perlakuan Tae Hyung.

Keduanya tidak ada yang bicara. Hanya beberapa keributan di sekitar yang mengusir keheningan. Jam istirahat masih tersisa beberapa menit lagi. Ji Min tidak menyerah pada suasana canggung yang menyapa. Dia akan tetap duduk di sana; di samping Tae Hyung. Meski perbedaan antara kebersamaan mereka yang dulu dan sekarang begitu mencolok.

Ji Min tidak bisa menoleh pada Tae Hyung dan meminta perhatiannya. Tidak bisa sekadar mengamati wajah Tae Hyung. Tidak bisa duduk tenang tanpa mengetuk-ketukkan sepatunya ke lantai.

"Tae Hyung," panggil Ji Min. Dia masih menunduk, menatap kaleng di genggamannya. "Kita masih bisa berteman, 'kan? Aku merasa... kita sudah sangat berbeda."

"Kita memang sudah seharusnya berbeda, Ji Min." Tae Hyung menoleh, menatap paras elok Ji Min. "Dan ya. Kita berteman. Teman sekelas."

Bukan itu.

Ji Min menarik napas dalam dan meringis sendiri. "Maksudku..." mencari kata yang tepat, "kita harusnya tetap bisa ngobrol dengan nyaman, bercanda bersama. Kau harusnya bersikap _wajar_ padaku. Seperti sikapmu ke yang lain."

Entah bagaimana, perkataan Ji Min itu tiba-tiba membuat Tae Hyung merasa bersalah.

Benar bahwa dia sudah bersikap _tidak wajar_ pada Ji Min. Tidak tahu tepatnya kenapa. Tae Hyung tidak bisa berinteraksi dengan Ji Min seperti dia berinteraksi dengan teman-teman yang lain. ... Meski dia bilang, dia dan Ji Min teman.

"Ah, soal itu. Akan aku coba."

Ji Min terhenyak.

Kenapa Tae Hyung harus mencoba? Seakan memedulikan Ji Min saja mulai butuh perjuangan. Tae Hyung terlalu jauh meninggalkan Ji Min.

"Kau kekanak-kanakan, Tae Hyung," ujar Ji Min.

... Tepat menusuk Tae Hyung.

Benar, mungkin Tae Hyung memang begitu. Dia yang mendekat pada Ji Min, dia yang meminta Ji Min untuk mendekat padanya juga hingga mereka bisa bersama; jadi sepasang kekasih. Lalu dia yang menjauh dari Ji Min, mendorong Ji Min menjauhinya pula hingga mereka seperti sekarang.

Alasannya klise; Tae Hyung sudah bosan.

Ji Min tidak mampu untuk mengerti permainan yang Tae Hyung suguhkan. Tae Hyung terlalu semena-mena. Itulah kenapa Ji Min tak pernah siap. Dari bagian Tae Hyung tiba-tiba membuatnya tertawa, hingga bagian Tae Hyung membuatnya terluka.

"Memang." Tae Hyung memilih mengakui. "Aku masih tujuh belas tahun, Ji Min. Belum jauh tinggalkan masa kanak-kanak."

"Jadi harus di usia berapa kau bisa sedikit lebih dewasa dan lebih berperasaan, Tae Hyung?"

Ji Min jelas tidak bisa mengerti Tae Hyung begitu saja.

Mengambil cappucino dari Ji Min dan menenggaknya. Sesuatu yang dingin barangkali bisa menenangkan Tae Hyung. Entah kenapa dia tiba-tiba gugup.

"Tidak tahu. Manusia tidak pernah tahu kapan dia bisa mewujudkan keinginannya."

"Jadi menjadi dewasa dan lebih berperasaan itu sudah jadi keinginanmu?"

"Begitulah."

Ji Min tersenyum retak entah untuk apa.

"Kalau begitu mulailah dari sekarang," ujar Ji Min.

Ji Min mendapati eksistensi lelaki berparas elok tak jauh dari belakang tubuh Tae Hyung. Sedang berjalan sendirian ke arah mereka sambil memeluk beberapa buku.

Mendapati tatapan Ji Min yang jauh, Tae Hyung ikut menoleh ke belakang. Ia menemukan Jeon Jung Kook di sana. Tiba-tiba bibirnya berkedut, hendak mengukir senyum.

"Mulailah dari Jung Kook." Ji Min kembali berbicara. "Aku tahu kau menyukainya."

Tae Hyung tersenyum di tempatnya, mengangguk. "Tentu."

Begini ya rasanya kecewa terlalu jauh. Ji Min menikmati. Jadi sekarang dia hanya bisa berjalan ke arah Tae Hyung sebagai teman. Ji Min hanya bisa memangkas sekat di antara mereka sebegini jauh saja, tidak bisa lebih.

Sebab Tae Hyung sudah memilih untuk datang pada yang lain. Untuk menarik tangan yang lain.

Ji Min saja yang kepalang rindu pada _mereka_. Tapi Tae Hyung tidak. Sedang _mereka_ bisa ada kalau keduanya menghendaki.

"Jung Kook- _ah_! Itu buku Bahasa, 'kan? Mana punyaku?"

Tae Hyung sudah beranjak dari sisi Ji Min. Ji Min menikmati punggung Tae Hyung. Mengingat bagaimana dia pernah menempel di sana; berada dalam gendongan Tae Hyung saat kakinya terluka dulu. Dulu sekali. Punggung Tae Hyung sudah kian jauh sekarang.

... Ji Min meringis, ah, kenapa dadanya rasanya sakit sekali, _sih_!

* * *

End

Note: saya bawa jitaekook! … dan vmin yg putus. Serius saya ngga tega sama jimin, sebenernya. Saya vmin hard shipper tapi di sini kok kelihatan kayak vkook shipper yg benci jimin, hiks, maafkan dedek, jimin-ah

Terima kasih sudah membaca :) rnr?

Batang, 31 Juli 2016

jenaflorn


End file.
